Before Anything Else
by KathleenDee
Summary: Lulu walks out on Wakka and Vidina...but why?


" That's enough, I don't know why I even bother, you'll never change!" Lulu shouted as she turned to leave their home near Besaid beach. Wakka stood there in complete shock. Lulu never yelled at anyone.

As soon as she exited their home the tears started pouring. It only made her vision blurry, she cursed herself for being so human.

--

Wakka turned when he heard little feet pattering on the carpet. Little Vidina was looking up him with his mother's eyes, wide with fright. He was clad in his Blitzball pajamas and was fidgeting with his baby blanket that Lulu knitted herself. He had been listening the whole time. Wakka felt his gut sink. He got down on his knees so he was almost level with his son.

"Where did mommy go ya?" His bottom lip trembling violently as he fought back tears.

--

Lulu put a hand to her face as she began to wipe away her tears. Why was she crying? She's the one who left, Wakka should be crying right now. Immediately she hated herself even more for leaving her son. She didn't even know where she was going for Yevons sake! It was a good thing it was dark and no one was outside to notice. She needed to go back, walking away wasn't going to solve anything. She knew this, he knew this. But damn she was so angry with him.

--

"Hey don't cry ya? Mommy isn't mad at you." Wakka held Vidina in his arms to comfort him, this was all his fault. Why couldn't he just see that Lulu was right? The boy in his arms had grown so much, and Lulu no doubt must have been a tad bit lonely. He wanted to give them everything and in the process lost everything. "Mommy is just upset with me ya? For not being around y'know? But I promise it'll all change, no tears hm?" He imitated Lulu with the last three words and it made Vidina giggle slightly into his fathers shoulder. Wakka picked him up and headed into their lavish kitchen. The kitchen he went away for a month to buy. It angered him a little. With a sigh Wakka sat Vidina down on the island and started to make Vidinas favorite sandwich. Sure it was late, and the last thing he needed was a sugar high from peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. Lulu would be completely against it but Wakka figured he would make a special case out of it. "No bananas tonight, it'll upset yuh tummy." Wakka said as he searched the cabinets. Vidina watched as he created one "Nutterfluffer" and cut it down the center so they could share. Vidina had inherited Wakka's eating habits so they both loved the odd treat. Wakka chuckled lightly despite himself with the thought of how it came about. One day when Lulu was pregnant Wakka walked in on her eating the goopy mess and decided to try some, ever since then peanut butter and marshmallow fluff where in great abundance. Every now and then Vidina would ask for bananas with his, but very rarely. Wakka handed Vidina a paper plate with his slice and the both began to eat in silence. With his second bite Wakka heard the front door close. Vidina looked at him questioningly.

"Wakka we need to-" Lulu started but stopped when she saw Vidina sitting on the island with white and brown goop on his chin and a paper plate on his lap. Her facial expression softened, Wakka was leaning on the island next to him with the same goop on his chin. If she wasn't so frustrated or mad or whatever she was she would have smiled at how alike they looked at that second. Wakka put his plate down beside Vidina. Lulu stepped in and put her hand through Vidina's red hair affectionately. "What are you eating at such an hour?" She asked caringly.

"Daddy made me a sandwich." He motioned clumsily to the plate on his lap. Lulu smiled a little and took her long sleeve to wipe his chin.

"I can see that." She then looked at Wakka when she noticed his tear stained face. When she looked at him, Wakka noticed Lulu's face as well.

"Lu I-"

"He's probably heard enough, lets talk in the living room." Wakka nodded and kissed Vidina's forehead before following her into their cozy living room. Lulu stood with her back towards him. She didn't want him to notice her face, too late. "How long has he been awake?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"As soon as you left he came out, sorry about the sandwitch, I needed to cheer him up, and that… he's grown so much." Wakka looked down at the floor. He never remembered his father but he had an excuse, what would be Vidinas?

"You see now, what I mean/"

"I shudda just listened to you from the beginning….Lu look at me." Lulu turned around. "I made a promise to him, and I plan to keep it… and…I made one to you when we got married, and I plan to keep it too." It looked like he was going to cry. "He thought you left for good y'know? It scared me too." Lulu stepped closer to him.

"Wakka I would never leave you and Vidina." She spoke clearly with a small amount of emotion that she couldn't help. Wakka closed the distance between them and they both looked at each other before kissing innocently. Lulu pulled away.

"You need to decide what you want for him Wakka, nice expensive things, or a father."

"I am his father Lu, before anything else."

**AN: I just had this sitting in my fan fic idea folder, hope you enjoyed! **

**KathleenDee **


End file.
